el secreto del angel
by DianaPSierra
Summary: "Desde pequeña Isabella swan sufrio acontecimientos que hacían que su vida fuera miserable, sin embargo ella sabia que en su interior había una fuerza increíble que la haría superar cualquier obstáculo al igual que sabia que en el futuro tendría que aferrarse a las fuerzas del destino, y al amor, un amor imposible?"
1. vida perfecta?

El secreto del ángel

'tener en cuenta que los personajes son de la increíble stephenie meyer, la trama y uno que otro personaje es mio… '

Espero disfruten de esta idea que surgio en un momento repentino, tratare de actualizar cada sábado, si la universidad me lo permite u.u … y si les gusta la historia… esperare sus reviews con ansias ….

"Desde pequeña Isabella swan sufrio acontecimientos que hacían que su vida fuera miserable, sin embargo ella sabia que en su interior había una fuerza increíble que la haría superar cualquier obstáculo al igual que sabia que en el futuro tendría que aferrarse a las fuerzas del destino, y al amor, un amor imposible?"

Capitulo 1

-Bella por favor deja de correr – esa era la madre amorosa y dedicada de una pequeña niña, dulce inteligente y hermosa pero también algo torpe de tan solo 5 años – sabes que en cualquier momento puedes caerte y te lastimaras.

- vamos mami, por favoooor yo solo quiero ir al parque y jugar con Em, sabes que quiero probar mi nueva bici.-dijo Isabella, o Bella como preferían llamarla todos sus conocidos.

-Mama, ya vámonos enserio hahaha sabes que si no sacas a bells de esta casa rápido seguirá corriendo, se caera, se romperá una pierna y en vez de ir al parque terminaremos yendo al hospital-este era Emmet el hijo mayor del matrimonio Swan.

Ellos junto a Charlie Swan eran una familia perfecta, felices siendo tan unidos y viviendo tan solo con lo necesario. Charlie era Policia de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, un hombre bueno bondadoso justo y trabajador. Un esposo amoroso y un padre dedicado a sus dos hijos que eran su mayor tesoro. Renee su esposa, era maestra de kínder una mujer tan dulce amable y dedicada, ella amaba a los niños y sobre todo a sus hijos, lastimosamente no pudo tener mas niños como era su sueño ya que al tener a la pequeña isabella se le presentaron ciertas complicaciones y por consecuencia esta no pudo quedar otra vez embarazada… era una lastima por que como padres eran increíbles, ellos vivian para sus hijos y les daban cosas imprecindibles para un ser humano, tal vez no materiales pero si de valor sentimental….

Por otro lado estaba emmet un niño fuerte lleno de entusiamo, valiente pero sobre todo lleno de una dulzura y un carisma que era lo que definitivamente se convertia en su sello personal….

Lo se corazón, ya nos vamos… aunque debo decirte que me preocupa un poco el hecho de que tu hermana aprenda a andar en bicicleta… siento que es muy peligroso – dijo una preocupada Renee

Hahaha tranquila mama ya veraz que todo estará bien- Emmet amaba a su hermanita y siempre cuidaría de ella… aunque en ocaciones peliaran por que esta jugaba con sus juguetes y los estropeaba

Emmet era tres años mayor que bella, y sentía que por ser mayor, él era el encargado de velar siempre por su hermanita.

-eso espero mi amor eso espero…- dijo renee

En forks hacia un clima increíble, era imposible no disfrutarlo… pero para renee, algo no iba bien, desde que despertó tenia un mal presentimiento y temia que fuera por algo que fuera a suceder a sus hijos o a su amado esposo…

La mañana paso muy rápido y sin ningún percance… la pequeña bella estaba feliz porque a pesar de su torpeza y falta de equilibrio le había ido de maravilla con su nueva bici y estaba mas feliz por el momento lleno de risas y alegría que había pasado con su hermano y su madre.

-mami hoy vendrá tia esme?-pregunto bella.

-si mi amor- dijo Renee agarrando en sus brazos a su pequeña y dándole un tierno beso en su frente- hoy vendrá tia esme a cuidarlos a ti y a tu hermano.

-mami, mami…. Y mmmm vendrá alice con ella?- bella adoraba que su pequeña primita viniera a visitarla… ambas se amaban como hermanas, eran tan diferentes que al final eso era lo que mas las mantenía unidas.

-si mi amor también vendrá alice- renee admiraba la unión que tenían su dos pequeñas, le recordaba a cuando ella era una niña y pasaba jugando con su hermana.

-esoooo jugare con alicee….- dijo una muy animada bella –escuchaste emm? Podremos jugar con alice.

Renee paso una tarde amena con sus hijos, disfrutaba hacerlo… a pesar de ser una mujer joven, definitivamente ella no cambiaria ninguno de esos momentos, prefiria mil veces estar con ellos que en cualquier otro lugar. Al marcar el reloj las cinco de las tarde, llego de una larga jornada de trabajo Charlie.

-papaaaaa papaaaa llegasteee –gritaron los pequeños

-ahhhh como están mis pequeños terremotos?-dijo un Charlie lleno de alegría, él amaba esas bienvenidas tan calurosas llenas de abrazos y besos.-disfrutaron de este lindo dia? O le sacaron canas verdes a su madre?

-papi de verdad existen las canas verdes?-pregunto un muy extrañado emmet.

-hahaha no mi amor, solo es un decir de tu padre-dijo renee acercándose a su esposo para darle su bienvenida.

-y que tal su dia-pregunto Charlie.

-excelente papi, mami y emm me enseñaron a andar en bici- bella estaba muy emocionada por eso- ya soy una niña glandeee

-si mi pequeña, me alegra que lograras aprender tan rápido, definitivamente eres tan inteligente como tu madre- Charlie señalo, viendo con amor a su esposa.

Los niños se fueron a ver tele, y Charlie decidio que era momento de hablar con su esposa.

-amor, hay una razón por la cual Esme vendrá hoy a visitarnos.-dijo Charlie

-cual es la razón?-pregunto renee extrañada por el tono misterioso de su esposo.

- amor, recuerdas que fecha es hoy verdad?-pregunto Charlie emocionado

-oh por dios! Charlie, hoy es nuestro aniversario-dijo renee abrazando a Charlie, y dándole

un corto pero significativo beso en los labios.

-sip, por lo tanto hoy ud y yo señorita saldremos y disfrutaremos de esta noche-charlie

Abrazo a su esposa… amaba sentirla bajo sus brazos, encajaban a la perfeccion.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y renee recibió a su hermana y mejor amiga, esta la ayudo a prepararse para tan especial noche y renee salieron de su casa confiados en que sus hijos estaban en las mejores manos.

La noche para ambos fue perfecta, una cena romántica, una película en el cine y un momento agradable bajo las estrellas

-amor gracias por esta noche, ha sido maravillosa… te amo!-dijo renee viendo a Charlie conducir, ya iban de regreso hacia su hogar.

-tambien te amo amor, gracias por estos 10 años a mi lado- en ese momento la volteo a ver, le sonrio y agarro su mano.

En ese momento nada podía pasar, nada podía romper el inmenso amor que se tenían, nadie podía romper y estropear lo perfectas que eran sus vidas… al igual que nadie se podría imaginar lo que~ iba a suceder en un instante.

Forks es conocido por su clima lluvioso y nublado, y a pesar de que había pasado un maravilloso dia con un clima calido, al caer la noche las temperaturas bajaron y una leve llovizna cubrió todo el suelo.

En ese momento un conductor de un gran camión que transportaba gas perdió el control. Charlie swan se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que pasaba, el tenia su concentración puesta en su bella esposa, y cuando quiso hacer algo… fue muy tarde. Tratando de hacer maniobras imposibles las llantas se resbalaban en el húmedo asfalto y sucedió lo predecible.

Renee y Charlie se vieron a los ojos en el momento del impacto, con sus manos unidas, en la mente solo podían tener una cosa…. Sus hijos.

-charlie-dijo renee, ambos se miraron con lagrimas en los ojos y dijeron

-los niños…

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Bueno hermosas, esto continuara…. Quiero saber si voy por buen camino por lo tanto serian de mucha ayuda algunos comentarios.

La historia es sobre Edward y bella, aunque Edward se nos une un poco mas adelante ;)

Este capitulo es algo corto pero prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mas largos…

Bueno sin mas que decir… disfruten espero sus comentarios , buenos y malos ok!

Besos :*


	2. cambios que corroen el alma

El secreto del ángel.

'todos los personajes y algunas líneas de la historia son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer, la trama y uno que otro personaje son míos ;)…'

Espero que disfruten de esta historia… nació en un momento repentino y casi sin pensar, solo quise comenzar a plasmar una idea que poco a poco ira cobrando vida…. Este es mi primer fanfic, así que si alguna tiene algún comentario o algo por favor háganmelo saber que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica para el bien de mi historia.

Espero disfruten este capítulo.

'Cambios que corroen el alma'

… luego todo se volvió negro….

…..

En la casa de los Swan, Esme estaba muy preocupada…. Ya era muy entrada la noche y no había ningún rastro de su hermana y su esposo.

Los niños estaban dormidos, emmet se había quedado dormido jugando en su computadora, y esme tuvo que levantarlo para que se pusiera la ropa de dormir, lavara sus dientes y volviera a conciliar el sueño…. Para esme era como el niño que jamás tuvo, ella era madre de Alice… lastimosamente el padre de la pequeña no quiso hacerse cargo de ella…. Esme era menor que Renee y tenía un corazón de oro, lastimosamente el hombre que la abandono cuando ella tenía pocas semanas de embarazada nunca la supo valorar.

Sin embargo ella tenía un alma fuerte y lucho para sacar adelante a su pequeña, consiguió un pequeño empleo en una repostería…y logro sobresalir como la gran pastelera que era. También en todo momento tuve el apoyo de su hermana mayor y su esposo….

Cuando Renee y Esme estaban pequeñas perdieron a su adorada madre lastimosamente a esta la golpeo una grave enfermedad y los recursos no fueron los suficientes para salvarla.

Ellas desde pequeñas y su padre trabajaron muy duro para seguir adelante y mantener firme su pequeña familia.

Crecieron y se convirtieron en unas hermosas señoritas llenas de valor, carisma y una dulzura inigualable.

Pero la vida es cruel y a la dulce edad de dieciséis y dieciocho años perdieron a su padre. Este falleció en un incendio que consumió totalmente la fábrica en la que este trabajaba.

Por suerte Renee era mayor de edad y pudo hacerse cargo de ella y su hermana, termino sus estudios comenzó a trabajar como maestra y un día como si fuera un regalo del cielo llego Charlie a sus vidas.

Esme termino sus estudios y decidió tener una relación con un viejo compañero de escuela, ella estudiaba repostería, amaba la cocina ya que desde que era pequeña su madre le enseñaba a cocinar y ella con ansias recibía cada enseñanza que ella le brindaba, al morir su madre, Esme era quien cocinaba ya que su padre y su hermana eran nulos en el tema.

A los pocos meses de relación con George Smith, Esme quedo embarazada y este la abandono alegando que era demasiado joven para ser padre.

La vida las había golpeado de una manera muy cruel. Habían tenido altos y bajos en su vida pero siempre salían adelante con la frente en alto, eran mujeres fuertes e independientes.

Seguramente sus padres que cuidaban de ellas día a día, se encontraban orgullosos de lo que se habían convertido sus pequeñas.

-Renee, Charlie en dónde están? Porque no contestan sus teléfonos- susurraba una muy nerviosa Esme que cada tanto miraba el reloj, las horas pasaban y ellos no aparecían.

-tiita Esme….

Esme volteo a ver sorprendida, era bella bajando las gradas con los ojos prácticamente cerrados por el sueño, en sus bracitos llevaba un pequeño oso de felpa ya desgastado. Y sus rizos castaños estaban todos enmarañados.

A Esme le causo ternura la imagen y abrió sus brazos para poder abrazar a bella y cargarla en sus piernas.

-tía papi y mami, en donde etan? … -pregunto una somnolienta bella.

- no lo sé mi pequeña, pero estoy segura de que en poco tiempo aparecerán…. –Esme deseaba solemnemente que eso pasara pronto, los nervios la estaban matando por dentro, no quería ser negativa pero a esas altas horas de la noche y sin obtener respuesta por ninguno de ellos, daba a pensar que algo malo había ocurrido.

Un bostezo rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en bella, casi le era imposible mantener sus ojitos abiertos.

-pequeña porque estas despierta?, tuviste un mal sueño o algo?...

-no tiita, no puedo domir, papi no eta paa contame un cuento y mami no me ha dado su beso de benas noches… yo solo quero abazarlos y asi pode domir…. –bella amaba a sus padres y desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a que sus papas siempre estuvieran para ella…

-Y si te leo un cuento, te doy un besito y un abracito podrás dormir corazón?- dijo esme.- es muy tarde para que estés despierta y los angelitos deben dormir temprano.

- no tiiaa esperare contigo a papi y a mami.

En ese momento un sonido estridente interrumpió su tierna plática, era el sonido del teléfono de la casa.

Esme dejo a un lado a bella y corrió a contestarlo.

-hola? Casa de la Familia Swan?- dijo una voz profunda.

-Sí, habla Esme, Hermana de Renee Swan, con quien tengo el gusto?-pregunto una muy asustada esme.

- habla el oficial Phil Dwyer, lastimosamente debo informarle que su hermana y el señor Charlie Swan fueron victimas de un accidente automovilístico en la carretera que va de port angeles hacia forks.

Esme no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, sintió que el alma se iba de su cuerpo, y que estaba parada en el lugar más frio de todo el mundo.

No lo podía creer, no podía estar pasando otra vez, ya había perdido a sus padres, no podía perder a su hermana…. Eso tenía que ser imposible, la vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella, Renee era todo lo que tenía, la que siempre estuvo a su lado y que desde pequeña aprendió a tener cuidados que solo una madre tenía. No podía creer que dios se los llevara, no podía creer que dios se ensañara en llevar personas tan maravillosas. Charlie, dios Charlie, que era un hombre tan maravilloso, un esposo y padre tan dedicado.

-eso no es cierto – dijo esme al oficial Phil- eso no puede ser cierto, ellos tienen que estar bien, deben de estar bien.

Las lágrimas inundaban las suaves mejillas de esme, ella cayó en la silla más cercana y se sentó…. Seguía sin creerlo, sentía que todo daba vueltas y deseaba firmemente que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. En ese momento unas manitas pequeñas tocaron sus mejillas.

Eran Alice y bella, Esme no noto cuando Alice había llegado a la sala.

Ambas intentaban limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de esme.

-hola?- dijo el oficial

Bella y Alice se subieron al regazo de esme y esta las abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-disculpe oficial, aquí estoy, solo es que estoy muy sorprendida- las lágrimas de esme seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y las niñas no entendían por qué Esme lloraba.

-no se preocupe señora, la entiendo, estas noticias son las más difíciles de digerir- dijo Phil de forma comprensiva.

Algo interrumpió la llamada, y en ese momento alguien se acercó a Phil para darle noticias sobre el accidente.

-señora Esme, su hermana está viva! La están llevando de emergencia hacia el hospital general de Forks

-iré lo más rápido que pueda oficial, gracias por avisarme.-esme corto la llamada.

Para esme en ese momento se encendio un leve llama de esperanza. Su hermana estaba viva y debía estar con ella, así como ella siempre lo ha estado.

Miro a las pequeñas que estaban en su regazo, las pequeñas tenían sus ojos puestos en Esme, bella lloraba y Alice la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

Esme las abrazo a ambas y les aseguro que todo estaba bien, ella se daba cuenta de que ahora en adelante tenía que ser fuerte por los pequeños. Tenía que estar para ellos, siempre.

-bueno mis amores, me temo que deberemos salir en este momento-dijo esme secando sus lágrimas y regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

-tiaaa tan tarde….?- pregunto bella.

-si mi amor, iré a despertar a emmet y nos vamos si- Esme no podía perder más tiempo.

-pero mami, iremos así? En pijamas?-dijo Alice con una mirada asustada,

-si mi amor, no importa si, no hay tiempo que perder-y así esme salió corriendo para ir a levantar al pequeño emmet, ella sabía que esa sería una tarea difícil.

Por mientras Alice decidió que si iban en pijamas por lo menos tendrían que ir bien peinadas. Así que peino a bella con una hermosa trenza y ella logro hacerse dos coletas algo desproporcionadas.

Esme bajo con un emmet medio dormido, salió de la casa con los tres pequeños y los subió a su vieja camioneta. Manejo a la máxima velocidad que el coche le permitió y logro llegar en unos diez minutos al hospital de forks.

En el lugar había muchas ambulancias, al parecer su hermana y su cuñado no fueron las únicas víctimas. Bajo con los niños del auto y entro al área de emergencias, en ese momento el oficial Phil la reconoció, y con unas enfermeras la llevo al lugar donde su hermana se encontraba.

Todos estaban a la espera de noticias, menos los pequeños que juntaron algunas sillas y se recostaron entre ellos, eran la dos de la madrugada y debían de descansar. Los tres parecían hermosos ángeles, los tres ignoraban todo el caos que los rodeaba y en sus pequeños y hermosos rostros había una increíble paz.

Esme vio a sus sobrinos y a su pequeña hija y lloro, lloro al ver lo pequeños que eran y todo los que les iba a tocar vivir de ahora en adelante, lloro por que no entendía como funcionaba el mundo, ella sabía que la hora de la muerte le llegaba a todos lo que no entendía era porque a sus padres y ahora a su hermana y a su esposo les tocaba tan pronto, siendo tan jóvenes y con una larga vida por delante. Ella quería entenderlo todo pero no podía y estaba molesta, molesta con la vida… hasta que una voz aterciopelada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, y en un momento se confundió… no sabía lo que veía, el ser que tenía frente a ella era demasiado perfecto, alto rubio con una tez perfecta y unas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

-usted debe ser la señora Esme Brandon, yo soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y soy quien está atendiendo a su hermana- el ángel, perdón el Dr. Cullen le tendió la mano a Esme y esta la recibió gustosa.

Esme no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, se sentía demasiado abrumada con todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Carlisle en su silencio la entendía, él sabía toda la historia de las hermanas Brandon, y había cruzado en muchas ocasiones algunas palabras con el jefe swan. El todo los días atendía casos muy difíciles, casos que son tan dolorosos que fácilmente podrían romperte el alma, pero este era diferente él se sentía extasiado por lo que estaba viendo, una mujer maravillosa, hermosa físicamente, con su largo y sedoso cabello color caramelo, grandes ojos cafés una tez perfecta y delicada con una hermosa cara en forma de corazón, nariz respingada con unos labios que invitaban a ser besados, él sabía que la mujer que tenía un corazón de oro, todos lo decían, y el a simple vista lo notaba.

-señorita esme, debo de hablar con Ud.-dijo Carlisle él estaba muy triste por la noticia que debía darle a esme.

-dígame doctor.-ambos se alejaron un poco del grupo de personas, solo un poco ya que esme estaba velando por los niños a cada momento.

-lo que debo decirle no es fácil, como sabrá el accidente fue muy estrepitoso y además de su hermana y su cuñada hubieron muchos más heridos, estuvieron involucrados 8 personas de las cuales 6 fallecieron en el acto, y dos están gravemente heridas, su cuñado, el jefe Swan, el lastimosamente falleció.

Esme derramo lagrimas por Charlie, él era un hombre tan fuerte que era difícil de creer.

-y su hermana está gravemente herida, por ahora esta sedada, pero debe pasar por una serie de cirugías, y pues la verdad señora, las probabilidades de que ella las soporte son escasas.

Esme comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Carlisle sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, para él era doloroso ver a una mujer tan desprotegida.

Esme al sentir las intenciones del doctor le correspondió, Dios! Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba que la sostuvieran necesitaba dejar de ser fuerte y sacar todo lo que sentía, tenía que desahogarse.

Muy pronto el doctor Cullen rompió el abrazo, no quería incomodarla.

Una enfermera se acercó al doctor y le dijo que la señora swan había recuperado la conciencia y que estaba preguntando por su hermana.

-Desea entrar a ver a su hermana señora Esme?- pregunto Carlisle, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-claro que si- dijo Esme- pero no puedo dejar a mis sobrinos y a mi hija solos.

-No se preocupe, la Señora Cope se encargara de cuidarlos, ella es la encargada de la guardería y es muy buena con los niños.-dijo Carlisle señalando a la señora Cope, ella por la mirada del Dr. supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-está bien-dijo esme dándole una última mirada a sus pequeños.

Al entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la que estaba en la cama no era su hermana, su hermana era una mujer hermosa llena de felicidad, y esta era una mujer desmadejada con una mirada llena de dolor. En su cara Renee tenía múltiples golpes y cortes que habían sido suturados, su cabeza estaba totalmente vendada, sus brazos estaban escayolados y en la poca piel que se podía observar se miraban raspones, cortes y quemaduras, esme no paraba de recorrer el cuerpo de su hermana hasta que escucho una leve voz.

-Esme-logro pronunciar Renee, levanto un poco el brazo para que su hermana sostuviera su mano.

-Renee... –dijo esme, soltando algunas lágrimas.

-esme no tengo mucho tiempo, debo decirte algunas cosas, por eso sigo aquí, así que escúchame atentamente.

Esme solo pudo asentir, ella sabía lo que quería decirle su hermana al decirle que tenía poco tiempo.

-esme, ambas sabemos lo que es perder a los papas a temprana edad, la única diferencia es que ambas tuvimos a papa.

-mis hijos no tuvieron esa suerte-dijo Renee derramando lagrimas- mis pobres angelitos el día de hoy perdieron a sus dos papas. Te pido por favor que los cuides, y los eduques así como nuestros papas lo hicieron, te pido por favor que hagas de Emmet todo un caballero, que respete a las mujeres y que a pesar del trago amargo que soportara ahora, viva su vida lo más feliz que pueda... te pido que cuides de mi Bella, dios ella es tan pequeña e indefensa, pero sé que es fuerte y saldrá adelante, has de ella una mujer de bien, educada pero con carácter, que defienda lo que quiere, por favor cuando crezca cuídala y no permitas que un imbécil le rompa el corazón, que se ella misma que sea feliz y sobre todo haz que Emmet y Bella cumplan sus sueños…

Esme derramaba muchas lágrimas, sabía que todo lo que su hermana decía, lo decía con el corazón en la mano. Y sobre todo sabía que el momento se acercaba cada vez más.

-Esme prométeme algo más, sé que el paquete que te dejo no es nada sencillo, pero sé que eres fuerte y saldrás adelante, por favor prométeme que serás feliz, eres muy joven y tienes mucho que vivir, vive lo que yo no lograre vivir, no te estanques, cumple tus sueños…

El pitido de la máquina que marcaba los latidos de Renee empezó a acelerar su ritmo y a Renee cada vez más le costaba respirar… las enfermeras junto al Dr. Cullen entraron a la habitación, Renee sabía que el tiempo se había acabado.

Solo pudo decir unas últimas palabras.

-Esme cuídate, cuida a los pequeños, hay un testamento…

-Esme sobre todo no permitas que los niños se vayan con Ma….

Y un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación solo se escuchado el pitido infinito de la máquina que anunciaba la muerte de una madre hermana y esposa.

Bueno corazones este es el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, yo la verdad llore… no sé cómo tuve las agallas de escribir algo tan triste cuando ni siquiera imagino como sería mi vida sin mis padres….

Si lo notan la historia ya comienza a tomar forma, Carlisle ya apareció *-* y de allí empezaran a salir los demás… también queda una interrogante! Que quiso decir Renee con "no permitas que los niños se vayan con Ma?" … bueno pronto lo sabremos.

Si les gusto o no les gusto… siempre espero sus críticas en los reviews sí! n.n los comentarios que dejan son la alegría de quienes escribimos las historias…. Así que tómense un tiempo y dejen un comentario que todos serán bienvenidos… y entre mas reviews mmmm tal vez actualice más rápido hahaha sí yo sé que me vendo, pero es que quiero saber que piensan… quiero saber si la historia funciona o si de verdad es un asco…

Creo que actualizare a mitad de semana o si no el sábado, depende de cómo estén las cosas en la universidad, se les aprecia.

Besos :*


	3. cambios y continucion de una nueva vida

**El secreto del ángel**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de la increíblemente talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para hacer de esta historia algo más interesante, la historia es totalmente mía y uno que otro personaje también :D**

**Sé que dije que actualizaría el sábado, pero dios sabe que quiero que se acerquen a leer un poco más, y vean lo que tengo para darles… escribo por pasión, la vida y la música es mi inspiración, y el que ustedes se acerquen a leer es un maravilloso incentivo.**

**Sé que mi experiencia no es la más extensa pero estoy aquí para mostrar lo que tengo y lo que soy… **

**Para este cap., utilice de inspiración una canción que me encanta :3 "everything –lifehouse"**

**Aquí están los links para que la escuchen por si no han tenido la oportunidad. watch?v=-ky0YiZJZQo**

**Sin más que decir el tercer capítulo de mi primer fanfic.**

'**continuación de una nueva vida'**

La vida está llena de muchas maravillas y secretos, nadie sabe que es lo que se viene en la siguiente curva, y así como podemos encontrar cosas que nos llenan el alma de felicidad, también solemos encontrar con sucesos que nos parten en cuadritos la vida… las vueltas de la vida son impredecibles y como seres que hemos tenido una serie de cambios, nos adaptamos sin importar lo que nos rodea para bien o para mal siempre encontraremos la manera de salir de una situación, dependiendo de la valentía y el coraje que identifique nuestras vidas.

Para la familia Swan todo estaba sin brillo, sin esa luz que ilumina y nos brinda la esperanza. La vida había sido cruel para dos pequeños ángeles que una trágica noche perdieron a sus pilares de vida.

Esme estaba perdida, desorientada, para ella su vida había sido como una enorme montaña, había escalado tanto y se había encontrado con grandes baches pero también había disfrutado de la hermosa vista que esta le brindaba, a pesar de sufrir grandes pérdidas había seguido adelante, jamás había sentido lo que es no tener apoyo. Ahora se encontraba en un gran abismo, no entendía que debía hacer de ahora adelante, como debía de actuar. Había perdido a las personas que la habían ayudado, la habían levantado cuando estaba demasiado cansada para seguir andando, ella es una mujer adulta, pero nadie le dijo que esto pasaría, nadie le dio un manual de como confrontarse a situaciones tan desgarradoras como aquella que estaban viviendo, simplemente ella no sabía cómo actuar.

-señorita Esme, debe de salir de la sala, seguir aquí no le hará bien… siento que esté sufriendo esto, pero debe ser fuerte haya afuera hay tres pequeños que la esperan –dijo Carlisle tratando de calmar a una desconsolada Esme- sé que lo que viene no será nada fácil, pero su vida no ha acabado, debe seguir adelante como los golpes de la vida le han enseñado, perdone si soy entrometido pero quiero brindarle mi ayuda Ud. no está sola, sé que es fuerte pero en estos momentos hasta el más fuerte flaquea porque han tocado lo más valioso de su vida. Esme sé que no me conoce pero de verdad se lo juro, yo quiero ayudarla –Carlisle quería de todo corazón apoyarla, sentía que era su deber hacerlo, para el simplemente era imposible que alguien sufriera tanto.

Esme volteo a ver algo confundida al doctor, desde que él le nombro a los pequeños no pudo dejar de pensar en ellos. Como le haría? Como le diría a sus pequeños sobrinos que sus papas ya no estaban aquí, Renee tuvo la oportunidad de verlos pero lo evito, y ella sabía porque lo hacía… ella quería que los niños la recordaran así como siempre la vieron, una mujer radiante feliz, con la capacidad de iluminar hasta el más negro de los días con una sonrisa. Esto definitivamente era lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en su vida. A pesar de estar totalmente enfocada en sus pequeños, no se le escaparon las palabras de Carlisle, ella definitivamente quería aceptar su ayuda, necesitaba ese apoyo…

-su ayuda doctor?-dijo confundida- se lo agradezco de todo corazón pero…

De repente unos gritos se escucharon afuera de la habitación…

Esme y Carlisle salieron de la habitación para presenciar la escena más desgarradora que habían presenciado.

Al parecer los niños se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía…

Bella estaba en una esquina llorando desesperadamente, y Emmet gritaba, personal del hospital intentaban detenerlo pero el niño estaba incontrolable… el dolor que sentía en su interior lo desgarraba.

Emmet al ver a su tía corrió a sus brazos, Esme lo sostuvo fuertemente, su corazón estaba partido en dos no podía soportar ver la gran magnitud del sufrimiento de sus sobrinos,

-Tía, por favor, por favor dime que lo que dijo esa señora no es cierto, por favor dime que mis papas están bien, que no se han ido a ningún lugar, dime que no es cierto que se han ido al cielo POR FAVOR DIMELO-el niño estaba muerto en llanto, no podía creer lo que había escuchado decir a la señora Cope, no quería creerlo.

Esme levanto al pequeño –Emmet, Emmet por favor, necesito que te tranquilices, sé que no es fácil, lo entiendo… créeme que lo se –Esme acariciaba la cara del pequeño tratando de controlar el sufrimiento del pequeño –pero necesito que seas fuerte, ves a Bella- señalo a la pequeña que ahora estaba en brazos de Carlisle.- ella te necesita mi amor.

Esme sentó al pequeño en una de las sillas que ellos habían ocupado antes para dormir, se acercó a la pequeña bella que lloraba descontroladamente y la sostuvo en sus brazos para ponerla junto a su hermano, busco a Alice que estaba en brazos de una de las enfermeras y repitió la misma acción que hizo con Bella.

"llego el momento de comenzar a ser fuerte". Pensó Esme para ella misma

-mis pequeños, no sé cómo empezar a decirles esto, y para ser sincera creo que jamás estaré lista para algo tan difícil como esto- Esme luchaba por no llorar e intentaba ser lo más delicada posible.

Estaba pensando la mejor manera para decirle a sus sobrinos que sus padres habían muerto, pero cómo?... definitivamente para eso jamás habrá una mejor manera.

-tía- la interrumpió Bella- en donde etan mis papas?, porque no han llegado todavía?, ya es tarde…

Lo que sucedió a continuación a Esme le sorprendió. Emmet se levantó de su silla y se puso frente a su hermana y la abrazo, en ese abrazo unieron las fuerzas que ambos necesitaban en ese momento. La volteo a ver, y las palabras que salieron en ese momento de su boca, definitivamente no eran de un pequeño de ocho años de edad, eran las palabras de una persona con gran madurez, un pequeño que comenzaba a entender el sentido de la vida.

-Bells, papa y mama ya no están aquí –Dijo Emmet limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana pequeña.

Bella lo miro asustada, no entendía el significado de las palabras de su hermano, para ella sus padres eran sus modelos a seguir, era imposible que los hubieran abandonado.

-Emm que quieres decir con que ya no están aquí? Se fueron sin nosotros? Nos dejaron solos?- Bella no lograba entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-no Bells, ellos jamás nos dejarían solos, ellos nos aman, son nuestros papas! Son quienes nos dieron la vida, y nos enseñaron lo bueno y lo malo del mundo…-Emmet le explicaba a Bella con gran devoción hacia lo que sus padres les habían enseñado…- Bells recuerdas que mama nos solía hablar de los ángeles?

-si Emm… - Bella desde pequeña fue muy inteligente, y ya estaba entiendo lo que su hermano quería decirle…

-bueno, papá y mamá ya no están porque se han ido al cielo, diosito los llamo porque le hacían falta, Bella, papá y mamá se han ido al cielo, y ahora son dos increíbles ángeles que cuidaran de nosotros.-dijo Emmet derramando grandes lágrimas.

Bella comenzó a sollozar- Emm jamás los volveremos a ver? Ellos ya nunca estarán con nosotros?

-Claro que sí, ellos jamás nos dejaran Bells, ellos están aquí-dijo emmet señalando el corazón de su hermana- y recuerda son ángeles, los ángeles protegen y siempre estarán con nosotros, siempre estarán ahí para cuidarnos.

Y Emmet abrazo a su hermana, ellos no estaban solos, jamás lo estarían y así lo demostraban.

Esme estaba sorprendida y orgullosa, a pesar de que Renee y Charlie estuvieron por poco tiempo con sus hijos, supieron lo que hacían, se encargaron de ser unos padres maravillosos que lograron inculcar valores inigualables en las vidas de sus hijos.

Toda persona que presencio esa escena lloro, tan solo eran dos pequeños y era increíble la manera en que ambos se protegían.

Un momento que declara que

"EL AMOR ES LA FUERZA MAS GRANDE QUE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO."

El Dr. Cullen le ofreció a Esme hacerse cargo de todo a lo que de actos fúnebres se refería

Mientras que ella llevo a sus niños a su casa, no quiso llegar a la casa de su hermana ya que cada mínimo detalle que había en el lugar le recordaría a ella y a los niños lo que recién habían perdido.

Los pequeños se durmieron al instante, Emmet nunca soltó a Bella de su abrazo.

Y Esme no logro conciliar el sueño… esa noche estaba llena de recuerdos.

El siguiente día estuvo lleno de tristeza hasta el sol decidió ocultarse, llovió todo el día como si el mismo cielo llorara, las sonrisas de todo quien habitaba forks se apagaron. El día pasó rápido y con él la despedida de dos seres que amaban la vida.

Los meses pasaron, y el cambio fue muy doloroso, el sufrimiento se palpaba en el aire y el oxígeno estaba impregnado de dolor. Para los niños fue difícil acostumbrarse a la falta de sus padres, Esme a pesar de su dolor, luchaba por hacerlos felices cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su hermana en su lecho de muerte.

La vida había cambiado en muchos aspectos para todos, incluso para Carlisle Cullen que desde la muerte de los señores Swan se había acercado mucho a Esme…

Para él, para Esme y para los niños era un cambio positivo. Disfrutaban el pasar el tiempo con el Doctor.

Carlisle no la había pasado muy bien los últimos años de su vida, él se había enamorado de una mujer espectacular y tuvieron un hermoso matrimonio incluso tuvieron a un niño encantador, el pequeño llevaba por nombre Edward. Edward Cullen, habían optado por este nombre en honor a su abuelo materno Edward Masen. Elizabeth era el nombre de su esposa, y era una mujer hermosa pero muchas diferencias hicieron que el matrimonio acabara, el divorcio para Elizabeth fue algo duro de soportar así que se fue a vivir a su país natal, Inglaterra, con ella se fue el pequeño Edward… dejando a un muy desolado hombre! Carlisle visitaba lo más seguido a su hijo, el no permitiría que un divorcio evitara que él y su pequeño tuvieran experiencias únicas, así que a pesar de la distancia el siempre estaría para su hijo.

Esme y Carlisle tenían una muy buena relación, y eso hacia feliz a todos en especial a Emmet Bella y Alice.

Salían a dar paseos al parque, a centros comerciales a ver películas, de todo… con el fin de mantener sus mentes despejadas…

Un sábado por la tarde estaban en un centro comercial…

Los pequeños estaban jugando siendo vigilados por Carlisle mientras que Esme realizaba algunas compras…

-Carlisle te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Emmet disfrutando de un gran helado de Chocolate.

-Dime Emm.. – A Carlisle le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de ver a Emmet comer ese Helado, tenía chocolate por todos lados, sus dedos sus brazos, camisa, mejillas incluso en su pelo. Esa imagen le hacía recordar a Edward que también su sabor favorito era el Chocolate.

-verdad que a ti te gusta tía esme?- emmet tenía una gran sonrisa de chocolate en su cara sabía que eso haría sonrojar al gran doctor Cullen.

-emmet pero que dices, eso no es cierto…-Carlisle se sonrojo en ese instante…

-que pasa emmet-pregunto bella, que estaba a la par de Alice.

-que a Carlisle le gusta Tía Esme.- Emmet soltó una gran carcajada, y las niñas se le unieron.

-eso ya lo sabía –aseguro Bella.

-enserio te gusta mi mami?-pregunto Alice con una gran sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-Claro que le gustaa Allie-dijo bella- no has notado como se miran y como se abrazan, eso es amooor puro amooor –y se empezó a reir con ganas junto a Emmet.

Las risas de los pequeños se escuchaban como finas campanillas, era algo muy hermoso de ver…

-jajaja Carlisle y Esme se quieren Besar B-E-S-A-R – Los pequeños disfrutaban de hacer sonrojar al pobre doctor

-que es lo que está pasando aquí?- Esme acababa de llegar en ese momento y estaba muy feliz de ver a sus sobrinos reir, sentía que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Un coro de "NADA" se escuchó de boca de los pequeños y los tres salieron corriendo disfrutando del momento.

Esme se sentó con Carlisle mientras los niños jugaban un rato más…

Por mientras los pequeños jugaban, tenían una seria plática entre ellos…

-Bella, crees que Carlisle se case con mi mami?-pregunto Alice, estaba muy emocionada de que eso sucediera…

-no lo sé Alice, puede ser… - A Bella también le hacía mucha ilusión la idea.

-pues la verdad yo creo que si… pero dejemos de hablar de esto yo quiero jugar- Emmet empezó a saltar de un lado para otro era un niño lleno de energía.

-que quieres jugar em?-pregunto bella

-Escondidas…

-emm este es un lugar muy grande –bella no estaba muy segura de la idea.

-vamos bells no seas aburrida, mira que hasta Alice quiere…

-si bella juguemos un rato si? nada malo va a pasar…-Alice ya tenía pensado en donde se escondería…

-está bien! –Dijo una bella resignada- quien comienza a contar entonces…

-TU- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Emmet y Alice mientras salían corriendo…

Bella comenzó su cuenta regresiva al tener tan solo cinco años no se sabía todos los números así que algunos se los saltaba o los repetía.

-CUARENTA, CUARENTA Y DOS CUARENTA Y TRES, CUARENTOCHO Y CICUENTA! LISTOS O NO, ALLA VOYYYY…

Bella comenzó su búsqueda pero emmet y Alice sí que se habían escondido bien, el busco y los busco pero nunca los encontró…

Bella se estaba cansando y estaba a punto de llorar…

Cuando de repente una señora y un hombre joven la encontraron…

-así que tú eres la pequeña Isabella –dijo la señora, con una amplia y tétrica sonrisa.

-si –susurro Bella estando asustada.

-en donde están tus padres pequeña?...-pregunto la señora con malicia.

-ellos, ellos se fueron y están en el cielo-bella estaba a punto de llorar…

-awww que mal pequeña, y tu hermano?

- estamos jugando a escondidas.-dijo bella inocentemente

En ese momento el hombre la agarro en brazos.

-lo siento pequeña esta es una oportunidad que debo aprovechar…

El hombre y la señora se llevaron a Bella! Por suerte Emmet logro ver toda la escena y corrió hacia donde su tía, el pequeño lloraba porque se habían llevado a su hermana.

-Tía esme...-dijo emmet llorando

-Por dios Emmet que pasa pequeño dime porque lloras…-Esme y Carlisle estaban asustados por como lloraba el niño.

-mami, mami se llevaron a Bella, una señora se robó a Bella…-Alice llego gritando lo que había pasado.

Esme se quedó paralizada.

-que señora, quien se robó a Bella?-pregunto Carlisle, el sabía que en estos casos se debía actuar lo más rápido posible

-La abuela Marie- dijo Emmet recordando las pocas veces que había visto a su abuela- la abuela Marie se llevó a Bella.

En ese momento Esme sintió como si un balde de agua Helada cayera sobre su cuerpo y recordó las últimas palabras de Renee … "no permitas que los niños se vayan con Ma…"

Ma… Marie, La madre de Charlie, la persona que más odiaba a Renee alegando que le había robado a su hijo… ahora ella tenía sus manos en Isabella… esto no podía ser cierto!

….

-Marie estas segura de esto…-el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer era James, un hombre que Marie había rescatado de la calle para restaurar la ausencia de su hijo.

- Claro que estoy segura, llama J jenks esta noche sacaremos a esta niña del país…

**Chan chan chaaaaan *sonidito de suspenso…. Espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo.**

**Como siempre espero sus reviews, quiero saber si les gusta o no la historia… recuerden que los reviews son la satisfacción de quienes escribimos.**

**Lo se x.x soy una dramática, pero que puedo hacer si me encanta *-* hahahaha**

**Besos :***


End file.
